My Knight in Shining Armor
by Kyuubicrazy
Summary: This is a Lucario x Meta Knight of a sort, don't like yaoi, don't read. None of the characters belong to me. EDIT: I've changed this story to completed because I realized that I'd never update. That and I hate this story. So much.


Okay, so I wanted to write a Lucario x Meta fanfic after reading the one by Regii. Thanks btw, for writing that. It may have only been a one shot but it made me feel happy XD. So I've liked MetaLuca for awhile now, but I never seemed to find anything, which made me sad DX but now I'm writing my on fanfic and now I'm just rambling. All of the characters mentioned in the story belong to Nintendo except for Sonic who belongs to Sega and Snake who belongs to Konami. Also there's a quote from Gravitation in there somewhere, which also isn't mine. None of them are mine, okey dokey? Wow, you actually took the time to read that? Please R&R.

* * *

Love... What was it really?

Often Lucario would wonder this as he sat in his room, remembering all that had happened before. Before SSBB, before the copycat incident, before the tree of beginning, before the war so long ago... Even before Sir Aaron himself. How old did that make him? Lucario smiled at this thought, he wasn't the greatest at math, but that made him over one thousand years old. He turned so that his legs dangled off the bed. How old was everyone else in the Mansion? Probably not as old as him. That was okay, it didn't make a difference anyway.

Not like anyone cared about him. Well, he had a few friends at the Mansion at least. There was Pikachu, of course. How long had he known Pikachu for? Quit a while, he supposed. Maybe a few years. Then there was Zelda, she was fairly nice. She'd been rather down lately, and wouldn't talk about whatever was bothering her, so Lucario just didn't talk to her all that much anymore. Maybe he liked her because she reminded him of Lady Rin, sort of on the quiet side, but nice. Then there was Snake, Lucario mostly thought of him as a eccentric. His constant attempts at Yoshi's life and his hatred of Sonic for no reason, along with the whole box thing and his tendency to say "Tasty" at seemingly random intervals gave such an impression. And there was Meta Knight, good old Meta Knight...

Lucario liked Meta Knight, for he was much like himself. Mostly quiet, not much to say, hiding their personality traits from others. Often they would visit each other on the roof of the Mansion on clearer nights. It wasn't on purpose though, mostly by accident. After all, sometimes one just feels like seeing the moon. Also, Lucario was the only one who had ever seen under Meta Knight's mask. He knew this was something special, for Meta Knight had confided in him that he detested his true form.

Lucario brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around around them. The truth was, he could be rather girly sometimes. Or perhaps the proper term was rather uke? He chuckled. "Me, uke? Well, it's happened before." As he turned towards the window, he noticed it was raining outside. It probably wouldn't the best night to go on the roof, but he decided to anyway.

His room wasn't all that far from the roof eithor. It was only two away from the door that led up to it. Lucario pried it open and took the stairs two at a time all the way up. Upon arriving at the top he felt a steady stream of water dripping off his head and shoulders. It was raining harder than he thought. He let his eyes wander until they came to a stop on a familiar figure, Meta Knight, one wing stretched over his head like an umbrella. He was surprised to see him sitting there, as if it was as nice a night as ever, simply watching the moon like he did, those yellow eyes never moving.

"Forget you're umbrella Lucario?" He said.

"Eh?" Lucario was startled for a moment, he hadn't expected Meta Knight to speak first. "Uh, I guess I didn't realize it was raining so hard." He rubbed the back of his head with his right paw and his ears flattened a bit.

"Heh, me eithor." Meta Knight patted the spot next to him, giving Lucario permission to sit there. Lucario, happy to be closer to his friend, if not out of the rain, obliged.

Meta Knight extended the wing he had been using as an umbrella over Lucario's head to keep his friend dry, using the other to cover himself. They sat in silence for awhile, listening to the rain and enjoying the company. Perhaps someone would join them, perhaps not, it didn't matter at this point. A boyish giggle was heard from the door, Both Smashers turned to see who it was.

"Snake," another giggle was heard, "Where are we going?" The door opened to reveal Snake leading Sonic somewhere. Sonic's eyes were covered by Snake's hands. Snake looked towards his team mates and his face turned red. He started walking faster to some other place on the roof. Lucario and Meta Knight exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

"So, you hate Sonic do you?" Lucario called after Snake, sending both of them into fits of laughter. The idea was simply proposterous. After all, Snake had always said that he hated Sonic, everything about him, for no apparent reason. It took awhile for the two to regain their composure, but when they finally did, they went back to silence, not a comfortable silence like before, but an awkward one.

Meta Knight leaned back and shifted his wings a bit to compensate for his posture change. Not sure why the silence had become so awkward, he decided to try and start a conversation. "So... Have you been well, my friend?"

"Well..." Lucario reached a paw out towards one of the clasps that held Meta Knight's mask in place. "I guess its been okay." Oops, Meta Knight had noticed him, quickly swatting it away.

"Good, good." he moved his wing ever so slightly so that some water started to trickle onto Lucario.

"How about you, friend?" Lucario once again reached for the clasp, it was just sitting there, waiting for him to unhook it. Success! Meta Knight wasn't fast enough and the mask became ever so slightly crooked. Meta Knight huffed and brought his wing away.

"Eep!" the rain came down and Lucario was instantly soaked. It was cold too. Meta Knight reached to fix his mask, but Lucario reached around and unhooked the other clasp, the mask fell of his face and splashed him with water.

"Damnit Lucario." Meta Knight muttered. His yellow eyes narrowed and shifted their gaze from the moon to the pokemon's face. "I regret the day I let you see my face."

"Do you really! I had no idea!" Lucario laughed and propped his elbow on Meta Knight's head. "I always thought you'd planned that!"

"Pffft." He rolled his eyes and leaned back. No use arguing now, the mask was already off.

"Well well, if it isn't my two bestest friends in the whole frickin' world." Snake entered the scene, who knew how long he'd been there. He plopped himself down on the other side of Meta Knight and rested his elbow on the blue kirby's head.

"So... You hate Sonic, hmm?" Lucario turned to face the mercenary. Its not like he was a gossiper but this would break the bounderies... Whatever they were.

Snake groaned and turned away. Well, he'd had it coming to him, better explain his plan fast, before people started getting ideas. "You ever heard of reverse psychology?"

"I believe I've used it once or twice." Lucario was referring to one of his past love lifes, but we won't get into that now.

"Well, I thought I'd try and use it to get that godamn hedgehog away from me. You see, if I start to hang out with him, he'll eventually get bored and leave me alone, problem solved!"

Meta Knight pondered this, he didn't think it would work for one key reason, "I don't think Sonic's just looking for attention, which he could get from anybody. I think there's a specific reason as to why he wants to be with you." Meta Knight stole a glance in Snake's direction. The mercenary's face had gone red.

"Oh my fucking god." Snake murmered. He hadn't thought of it that way, but... But that was just _wrong_. Seriously wrong. Utterly and completely wrong. Just wrong, wrong, fucking wrong! "I'm going to pretend you never said that." he continued.

Meta Knight shrugged. "Suit yourself, but if he comes to think you've accepted him, its your own fault."

"Wait a minute," Lucario was confused, wasn't there one other fact that would change this? "Doesn't Sonic already have a boyfriend? That Shadow guy?"

There was a long pause before Snake answered him. "No. He broke up with him."

Meta Knight and Lucario both swung around, how did Snake know that? Sonic probably wouldn't have told him, would he? "Whaaat?"

"Umm... Well that shadow guy came to my room and told me that if I made him cry from anything other than his own stupidity, well... Uh, he said he'd hurt me real bad." Well, that wasn't the whole truth, but Snake knew his friends didn't want to hear the rest. It was too... Disturbing.

"And how long ago was _that_?" Lucario now had both arms on Meta Knights head, kind of like an armrest.

"Lets see... A month ago maybe?" Snake tried to remember when he'd found the black and red hedgehog waiting for him in his room. It had frightened him, what if one of his enemies would've been there instead? He had to remember to keep the door locked. "Or was it two?"

"Two months ago Snake? That was just after the SE." Lucario looked grim, he was sorry he hadn't noticed sooner.

"Really Lucario," Meta Knight was annoyed by how everyone just called it the SE around the Mansion. "Can't you just say Subspace Emissiary? It's not like we failed or anything."

Lucario pondered this before answering. Meta Knight was right of course, but nobody really knew why they abbreviated it. "Yeah, I guess I could." Meta Knight was so serious, how cute was that?

Wait, what?

Lucario replayed the thought in his mind multiple times. Where had that come from? He had always thought he'd be done with love after all the rejections he'd gone through. Some pokemon were just great at picking a soul mate, unfortunately Lucario wasn't one of them. Six, that was the magic number. Six failures, six people or pokemon who in the end rejected Lucario. But that was all in the past, this was right here, right now. Oh, this was all too confusing.

"Well?" Snake's voice brought Lucario back into reality. How long had he blanked out for?

"Um... What was the question?" His ears layed flat on his head.

"You're impossible!" The mercenary rolled his eyes and looked towards the moon, which was higher in the sky than before, it was getting late and he was thinking about going to bed soon. "I said, what do you think I should do about it?"

"Well, if you ask me, which you did, I think you should... Umm..." Lucario had to think about this. He'd never been the one who had dumped the other, so he had no real experience in this area. "Just tell him how you feel?"

"Like that'll do any good, he probably won't listen to me at all." Snake got up and stretched. "And anyways, its late. I have a match tomorrow, so I guess I'll see you guys later." With that the mercenary left as silently as he came.

"I think that I will retire for the night as well." Meta Knight murmured. "I will be training tomorrow, gym C." Then the blue kirby picked up his mask and proceeded to leave, pausing just before opening the door to the second floor hallway. "Oh, and Lucario?"

"Hm?" The aura pokemon turned to see Meta Knight smiling, now that was something he'd never seen before, and it fascinated him. Such a pretty smile... Did all those who didn't smile much smile so beautifully?

"You should learn to keep such thoughts to yourself." He closed his eyes and shook his head, still smiling of course. "I don't think you were helping Snake out when you admitted to finding my habits adorable."

"Wha- What!?" Oh shit, he'd been thinking out loud!? OUT LOUD!? "Uh... Uh..." Lucario blushed intensely, he really needed to get out more if this is what was happening. Oh god, why did it have to be that thought chain? Why couldn't it be something less personal like how Pikachu wore spandex? Okay, that was kind of personal, but it wasn't Lucario's secret, it was Pikachu's. Now he was just going in circles, this wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Meta Knight laughed and turned back towards the door. "You're doing it again, you ought to get out more." He placed a hand on the doorknob and turned around to look at the pokemon one last time. "Pikachu wears spandex? I'll be sure to tell Samus."

"What? No! Pikachu'd kill me!" Lucario stood up quickly, he'd make a run for it if he had to.

Meta Knight's face turned serious again and his eyes glazed became a green color. Lucario always thought that was kind of scary how they changed color... And cute. "I wouldn't let him." And with that he walked through the door, leaving Lucario alone on the rooftop.


End file.
